He's always focused on me
by garragrl
Summary: It's just a short one shot of Max proving that alec is always focused on her to OC.


OC walked into jam pony after delivering her final package of the day, looking around the busy bike messenger headquarters she saw hot boy smirking at the crowd of groupies surrounding him. He looked pretty happy with the attention he was getting. Lil Sookie was smiling up at him batting her eyes trying to get his attention and OC could see it was working because Alec turned his body so he was facing the girl. OC looked around for Max who seemed to find the whole situation uninteresting. Which kind confused OC a bit because since her and Alec had started going out they were all kinds of loved up, always touching each other never giving the world around them much interest if the other was near. But now it seemed they were back to the old ways not even caring what the other was doing.

Walking over to her boo she sat down on the bench facing Max, "Ok Boo did you and hot boy have a fight?" Max looked up at Original Cindy confused. Then over at Alec who was giving Lil Sookie his undivided attention it seemed because her breasts were pressed all but pressed against him as she talked animatedly to the handsome X-5.

"OC its not like I own him, besides he's not even listening to what she's saying." Max said with an eye roll.

OC cocked her head at her best friend thoroughly confused now. "Boo are you outa ya mind girl? Original Cindy knows you too well, there is no way in hell that lickity boo pressing herself against ya boy isn't bothering you." Max looked back over at Alec and just smiled.

"Look real close OC," Origianl Cindy looked over at Alec trying to see exactly what she was looking for, "he's not touching her he's not even really paying attention to her. He's not even said a word to her the entire time." Max paused smiling to herself Alec loved her she knew this because he himself had told her the night before and she loved him. But she knew even before he worked up the courage to say the words just by the way he was when they were together. He always had some part of his body touching her because it calmed them both knowing they were there and not alone. She knew because he always wraped his arms around her when it poured down rain because he knew she hated being wet and even though he too hated being wet keeping her dry and happy was more important. "He just likes the attention and who am I to get in the way of his fun."

"Ok well you're his girlfriend boo if I was you I would be over there pulling the girls off him." Cindy shook her head at her friend.

Max laughed "OC even when Alec is in that pack of idiotic girls he's still only paying attention to me. We are X-5's multitasking is like encoded in our DNA and even if he was listening to any of those girls I'd only have to do one thing to make him come over here and I wouldn't have to say anything too make him do it either." OC glanced at Alec now curious about what her girl was talking about.

"Ok Max if what you're saying is true let's see you do it, and remember no words." Max nodded and OC looked over at Alec who still looked completely caught up in what Lil Sookie was saying but then Max let out this sigh like she was bored outa her mind and maybe a little depressed, it wasn't even that loud and OC watched as Alec turned his head immediately to where she and Max were sitting. He started to make his way out of the crowd of girls and over to Max. OC looked at Max mouth open in absolute surprise. Max however had a look on her face that could only be described as the cat that just got the canary. Alec sat right behind Max putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Maxie, wats up OC?" Alec kept his eyes on Max though as she went through her backpack.

"Oh ya know learnin bout this and that." OC said with a smile her and Max sharing a look.

"Hey Alec I forgot to give Normal my clip board could you take it up to him please?" Max held it up to him giving him that puppy dog stare and who was he to say no to that look.

"Course I can Maxie but what do I get in return?" Alec smiled down at her, OC had never really seen Alec actually smile until him a Max had gotten together, it still only happened when Max came into the room or he was talking to her but it was nice to see either way. It was the same with Max who rarely gave the world her true smile but Alec always seemed to be able to drag it outa her no matter how she was feeling.

"How about I don't kick your ass and we call it even." Max play glared at him.

"Always about my ass isn't it." Alec said taking the clip board from her hands and stealing a quick kiss. Turning back to OC Max had that true smile on like she was the happiest girl in the world.

"See OC got him wrapped around my little finger." Max said with a smile. Alec walked back over to Max and OC pulling Max up he started towards the door pulling Max behind him "See you at Crash later OC Max called out to her.

"Yea." OC didn't want to tell Max but he had her wrapped around his finger too but at least her Boo was finally happy.


End file.
